


Cermin

by theysayharu



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Attempt at Humor, I Tried, I'm Bad At Titles, Levi Song Fest 2016, M/M, Romance
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-25
Updated: 2016-12-25
Packaged: 2018-09-12 02:41:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9051994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theysayharu/pseuds/theysayharu
Summary: Seolah Eren adalah cerminan Levi, dan sebaliknya.Didedikasikan untuk Levi Song Festival 2016. Day 7: Pop - Mirror





	

**Attack on Titan belongs to Hajime Isayama.**

**I do not own anything. This is just a non-profit fanfiction.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hanji mendesah putus asa.

Harusnya ia berada di rumah, bukan di sini. Harusnya ia sedang membaca buku tentang titan, atau menonton video sejarah perkembangan titan yang sudah punah, atau menulis artikel terbaru tentang titan untuk pojok _Did You Know?_ —sekalipun ia yakin ketua editor akan menolaknya mentah-mentah, tetapi Hanji pantang menyerah, apalagi kalau sudah menyangkut raksasa kesayangannya.

Namun, kali ini saja, ia ingin menyerah.

Hampir lima jam.

Ia terjebak di apartemen luas dan mewah milik temannya. Tujuan awalnya adalah memberikan saran kepada teman tersebut untuk rencana kencan akhir tahun. Siapa sangka, kencan yang direncanakan temannya, ternyata bukan kencan biasa, sehingga perkiraan satu atau maksimal dua jam untuk proses konsultasi bertambah hingga lima jam.

Jangan salah, bukannya Hanji tidak ingin membantu. Hanya saja Levi itu perfeksionis, maniak kebersihan, dan sedang jatuh cinta.

Poin terakhir membuat semuanya semakin rumit.

"Sudah kubilang, kau ajak makan di MasDonald saja dia pasti sudah senang."

"Tutup mulutmu, Kacamata Busuk." Levi mendesis, tetapi matanya tidak meninggalkan ponsel pintarnya.

Hanji yakin laki-laki itu masih sibuk mencari _spot_ terbaik untuk lamaran berkedok kencan akhir tahunnya.

Iya, Levi Akcerman, laki-laki kaku berwajah papan penggilasan itu memang sedang jatuh cinta. Hanji tidak berbohong. Dan ajaibnya, kali ini Levi benar-benar serius ingin membawa hubungannya ke tahap pelaminan.

"Lalu apa gunanya aku di sini?" Hanji merubah posisi menjadi terlentang di atas sofa empuk Levi. Ia tidak menghiraukan tatapan lepas-sepatu-kotormu-sofaku-baru-saja-dibersihkan dari si tuan rumah. "Kau selalu menolak saranku." Bibir berlapis _lip gloss_ -nya mengerucut.

Levi mendesah. Ia meletakkan ponsel di atas meja kaca, kemudian memijat keningnya. "Aku ingin melamarnya. Tidak mungkin aku memilih restoran cepat saji," ia memotong Hanji yang sudah membuka mulut untuk protes, "atau taman bermain, atau pantai. Aku ingin sesuatu yang spesial." Jelas Levi untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Bibir Hanji semakin maju. "Kalau begitu di—“

"Tidak," potong Levi cepat. "Tidak di luar angkasa. Aku bilang spesial, bukan sesuatu yang aneh dan tidak masuk akal."

Hanji mengerang. Kepalanya mulai berdenyut. Untuk seseorang yang selalu penuh tenaga dan ide brilian, ia merasa tidak berdaya.

Namun, lukisan menara besi populer dari Perancis tertangkap mata berlapis kacanya. Sebuah ide pun menghampiri. Mendadak ia berdiri di atas sofa dan sukses mengagetkan Levi yang masih sibuk menyentuh jidatnya.  "Kenapa tidak kau ajak ke restoran Perancis kesukaanmu itu?" tanya Hanji penuh semangat. Matanya berbinar seolah ia baru saja disodori penemuan titan terbaru.

Levi terlihat berpikir, kemudian menggeleng.

Bahu Hanji merosot melihat respon negatif temannya. "Kenapa?" rengeknya. "Bukankah kencan pertama kalian juga di sana? Kenapa tidak sekalian lamarannya? Semacam mengenang masa lalu."

Levi mengembus napas.

Hanji meringis. Pertama kalinya melihat teman yang terkenal minim emosi itu terlihat begitu frustasi.

"Sebenarnya ada satu hal lagi," kata Levi.

"Apa?" Hanji menahan diri agar tidak memutar bola mata. _Dasar Tuan Perfeksionis_ , kutuknya dalam hati.

Levi mengambil napas pelan-pelan, kemudian tiga kata itu meluncur dari bibir tipisnya. "Eren minta putus."

Hanji terjatuh dari sofa.

"PUTUS?!" pekik Hanji dari lantai. "Kau ingin melamar Eren yang sudah minta putus?!" ia menggeleng, dan menggumam, "Tidak, bukan itu masalahnya." Ia pun bangkit sambil mengelus bokongnya yang mencium lantai akibat reaksi berlebihannya barusan. "Tapi kenapa, Levi? Ke. Na. Pa."

Levi terlihat bimbang. Dan ini adalah pertama kalinya Hanji melihat laki-laki itu kebingungan. Levi yang Hanji kenal adalah laki-laki dewasa dengan tinggi di bawah standar, tetapi sifat dan perilakunya tidak usah diragukan lagi. Levi selalu tahu apa yang harus ia lakukan. Ia selalu yakin dengan pilihannya, dan tidak pernah ragu apalagi sampai tidak tahu harus melakukan apa dalam menghadapi suatu masalah.

 _Kecuali urusan asmara_ , tambah Hanji.

"Mungkin aku sudah membuatnya kecewa?"

Hanji, sekali lagi, mengerang putus asa. "Demi Tuhan, Levi. Jangan lupa pacarmu ini masih tujuhbelas, anak SMA yang sebentar lagi menghadapi ujian akhir. Jangankan cek cok biasa dengan pacar, uang jajan yang dikurangi satu sen saja bisa membuatnya mengamuk." Hanji berhenti dan menarik napas, "Jadi apa yang sudah _kau_ lakukan?"

Levi, wajah datar seperti tembok di depannya, menjawab. "Kencan minggu lalu batal," ia mendesah, kemudian, "untuk yang ke tujuh kalinya."

Hanji nyaris terjatuh lagi. Namun, kali ini pegangannya kuat pada lengan sofa. Mungkin dan tidak mungkin ia membayangkan lengan itu adalah wajah Levi. Oh, betapa ia sangat gemas ingin meremas wajah temannya itu.

"Biar kutebak," Hanji menaikkan kacamatanya yang melorot, "kau sibuk?"

Levi diam.

Hanji mendesah.

"Jadi, kau bermaksud meminta maaf dengan cara melamarnya?" tanya Hanji tanpa berusaha menyembunyikan nada mengejek dari pertanyannya. Kalo sudah berurusan dengan Levi, ia tidak butuh yang namanya kalimat semanis gula. Levi itu laki-laki perkasa, ia tahu Levi lebih suka mendengar mendengar pendapat yang sebenarnya ketimbang kata-kata dengan pemanis buatan.

"Kacamata Busuk, kau pikir aku menghindari masalah." Levi tidak bertanya, sebab ia tahu dari seringai Hanji bahwa pernyataannya memang benar.

" _Well_. Memangnya apa lagi? Eren bahkan belum lulus SMA dan kau tiba-tiba melamar? Oh," Hanji membuat wajah kaget, "tapi ternyata dia minta putus, sehingga kau pun kehabisan akal dan memainkan kartu terakhirmu."

Haha, betapa ia puas bisa menghina Levi sesuka hati. Kapan lagi temannya yang satu ini bisa galau? Ia harus memanfaatkannya sebaik mungkin.

Namun, seringainya luntur saat melihat Levi tidak terpancing sama sekali.

Bukannya mengeras, ekspresi Levi justru melunak, melankolis.

"Aku serius, Hanji." Levi meraih ponsel pintarnya.

Hanji curiga Levi sengaja supaya bisa menghindari tatapan menyelidiknya, atau menyembunyikan wajah melankolis yang super langka itu. Namun, Hanji memilih diam dan membiarkan Levi melanjutkan penjelasannya.

"Aku ingin melamarnya supaya dia tahu kalau sesibuk apapun, aku tidak pernah main-main dengannya. Aku serius. Dan aku ingin dia mengerti."

Kalau boleh jujur, Hanji lumayan terkejut mendengar jawaban Levi. Ia sampai harus berdehem supaya suaranya kembali tanpa getaran sebelum berkata, "Tapi dia masih di bawah umur."

Bukan balasan yang cerdas, tetapi lebih baik daripada diam.

"Setidaknya dia tahu maksudku. Aku tidak apa-apa dengan bertunangan. Asal ada yang membuatnya yakin setiap kali dia merasa ragu," balas Levi. Matanya masih belum beranjak dari layar ponsel. "Dia masih tujuhbelas, labil, butuh pegangan, kau sendiri yang bilang."

Kali ini giliran Hanji yang mendesah. Diam-diam ia merasa bersalah karena menuduh Levi tadi. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan?"

Kembali ke _base_ pertama.

Hanji sudah memikirkan belasan cara untuk membantu temannya meminta maaf, sempat terpikir untuk membuka mesin pencari di internet, ketika Levi kembali bersuara.

"Aku akan menghubunginya."

"Hah?"

"Aku akan menghubunginya," ulang Levi lebih mantap. Hanji bisa melihat kilat percaya diri di manik abu-abunya.

Belum sempat Hanji merespon lagi, Levi sudah mendekatkan ponselnya ke telinga. Jari-jari panjangnya mengetuk lutut yang bergerak naik turun, menunggu seseorang di seberang menjawab panggilannya.

 _Dia gugup_ , Hanji tersenyum tipis. Hari ini Levi Akckerman sudah menunjukkan banyak sisi baru dari dirinya yang tidak diketahui orang lain. Dan untuk pertama kalinya hari itu, Hanji tidak merasa rugi merelakan nyaris enam jam waktunya untuk konsultasi satu arah dengan Levi.

 _Untuk bahan hinaan di masa depan_ , Hanji terkekeh geli.

Beberapa detik berlalu dalam keheningan, dan Hanji ikut merasa gugup. Kenapa Eren tidak menjawab? Apakah dia tidak mau bicara dengan Levi lagi? Bukannya dulu Eren yang sangat mengagumi Levi?

"Eren."

Suara Levi memotong barisan pertanyaan di otak Hanji.

"Kau dimana?" tanya Levi.

Jantung Hanji berdebar melihat mata Levi sedikit melebar setelah mendengar jawaban di ujung telepon.

"Apa? Apa yang dia katakan?" bisik Hanji sekalipun ia tahu Levi tidak akan menjawabnya.

"Kau di luar apartemenku?" suara Levi sedikit meninggi.

Dan untuk ke tiga kalinya, Hanji nyaris terjatuh dari sofa karena berlari menuju pintu apartemen Levi. Ia pikir reaksinya sudah sangat cepat, tetapi ia kalah dari temannya yang sedetik lalu duduk dengan lutut bergetar dan ponsel di tangan kiri.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Levi membuka pintu.

Eren, rambut berantakan, mata sembab, dan pakaian kusut, berdiri dengan ponsel di tangan kiri.

 _Mereka seperti orang yang becermin saja_ , pikir Hanji tiba-tiba. Keadaan mereka adalah refleksi satu sama lain. Seolah Eren adalah cerminan Levi, dan sebaliknya.

"Levi, aku minta maaf."

"Eren, aku minta maaf."

 _Yep._ _Benar-benar seperti cermin_ , Hanji memutar bola mata mendengar kekompakan pasangan di depannya.

"Eren, aku--"

"Tidak, Levi." Potong Eren. "Aku minta maaf, aku yang egois. Padahal aku tahu kau sibuk, harusnya aku lebih sabar, dan--"

"Eren." Kali ini giliran Levi yang menyela. "Dengarkan aku."

Hanji sampai pusing karena kebanyakan memutar matanya. Pasangan ini memang tidak ada harapan. Mereka terlalu saling mencintai sampai mereka terlihat bodoh. Dan mereka membuat Hanji merasa seperti berasal dari planet luar. Salah tempat. Asing.

Ia ingin _segera_ pergi dari sana.

Dan ketika Levi tiba-tiba berlutut di depan Eren dan pintu apartemennya yang terbuka lebar sambil menyodorkan kotak beludru yang entah dari mana asalnya, Hanji mengerang kuat-kuat.

Sayangnya, pasangan itu terlalu larut dalam eksistensi satu sama lain untuk sekedar menyadari protes halus dari Hanji.

Terlalu larut sampai ketika akhirnya Hanji bisa melewati pintu yang kini bebas hambatan, Levi sudah mendorong punggung Eren ke tembok tidak jauh dari posisi mereka sebelumnya dan mengangkat kedua paha si pemuda untuk melingkari pinggul rampingnya, semua dilakukan tanpa melepas ciuman panas yang sudah berlangsung sejak Eren menjawab, "Iya."

Setelah berada di luar, Hanji pun menutup pintu, dan hal terakhir yang ia lihat adalah kilatan emas di jari manis Eren Jaegar.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Fin.**

**Author's Note:**

> STOP CHASING AFTER ME, YOU DAMN DEADLINE!!! anyway, it is another 5 minutes before deadline post ha ha.
> 
> And also, happy birthday, Levi!


End file.
